


The Thing About Pirates

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion really doesn't get what the thing is about pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrierlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/gifts).



It was another day working at Ernie’s Brain Freeze. Outside the air was gaining a bite to it. The leaves were gaining bright and beautiful colors. Inside the customers wore longer sleeves and didn’t take their froyo to go as often as they did just a few short weeks ago.

Gia walked in, head high, with a confidant stride. She took a seat at the bar. Gia was a woman with a mission and this was one mission that didn’t involve eating anything delicious or buying anything equally delicious. Emma had sent her and Gia knew just how important this was to her best friend.

Orion came out from in back. He smiled when he saw Gia and raised the hand not holding a tray of drinks. He took it to a corner table with five teenagers sitting at it. They were all oddly wearing primarily a single color each. He gave each their respective drink before heading back to the bar.

“Hi, Gia,” he said.

“Hey, so Emma sent me to give you a message. She wants you to meet her so you can have your measurements taken.”

 

Emma led Orion into a store filled with unusual clothing. She had a bounce to her step that betrayed her excitement. She spun one hundred eighty degrees, still moving further into the store. The grin on her face was even bigger than he expected it to be.

“Emma, I already have plenty of clothing. Why are we shopping for more?”

“This isn’t just a clothing store. It’s a costume shop.”

Costumes. Now that he looked at the pictures of clothing lining the walls and the racks filled with every color of fabric imaginable it made so much more sense. In fact, many of them looked very familiar. Is this where Emma had gotten all those outfits for when they were dealing with Desolar? 

“Oh, so this is where you got all of them from?”

“Yup. You haven’t bought your costume for Halloween yet, right?”

“No and what is Halloween?”

“It is a holiday where people dress up in costumes. Children go to different houses and businesses where they ask for candy or else they’ll play a trick on you.”

“That sounds fun.”

“I’m glad you agree. I was thinking pirate costumes for everyone this year.”

“For everyone?”

“Yup, that means you too. I volunteered everyone to help out with the safe Trick or Treating at the mall.”

 

“Pirates.”

Why would Emma want them all to dress like pirates? Oh, he was familiar with the concept. Piracy was not unique to Earth history. Andresia had pirates in its own planetary history. Even if it hadn’t he never could forget the stories he heard growing up about the evil and dreaded Divatox. According to what he had read, Halloween was a night of fun and frivolity. Why would Emma want them to dress like something as horrible as pirates?

“Hey,” Jake said from behind Orion, “Earth to Orion.”

“Oh, hey,” Orion turned to face Jake, “I was just thinking about pirates.”

“So that’s what we are doing this year for Halloween. Sounds like it’ll be pretty cool.”

“You’re okay with this?”

“Well, yeah, Emma always picks good costumes and it is kind of fun matching with everyone else.”

Orion really couldn’t argue with that. They didn’t have a holiday specifically for dressing up in costumes back home, but they did sometimes have costume parties and it always did look fun when people would go in costumes that went together.

“But why pirates?” Orion asked.

“Well, pirates are pretty awesome and isn’t it pretty obvious?”

Orion couldn’t help but nod. “Of course, it’s so obvious.”

Really, he had no idea what was so obvious. He just didn’t want to look like he didn’t know what Jake was talking about.

 

There was Noah sitting at a table in the mall food court. His laptop was sitting in front of him and he was wearing earphones. Orion took a circular route and approached him from the front. Noah saw Orion walking up and pushed down the computer screen. He took off his earphones and sat them on top of his laptop.

“Can you tell me about the pirates of Earth?”

“Is this because of… you know?” Noah leant forward and dropped his voice as he spoke.

“Yes, it’s about that thing that we all know about.” What was this thing that all of them knew about that he didn’t?”

“Personally, I think it is to strike fear into the armada. I mean it makes perfect sense for the design when you think of what would scare a space armada.”

“Right, I agree completely.”

“So, what did you want to know about Earth pirates?”

“You know… never mind.”

 

Orion leant back on the bench. The days here were too bright to see the stars and even if he could he didn’t think he’d be able to see his. Still, it was comforting just knowing it was there even if he couldn’t see it.

“Are you waiting for a movie to start?”

Orion turned his gaze from the sky and back to the Earth. Standing in front of him, with hands stuffed into pockets, was Troy. Orion twisted around in the bench. He hadn’t realized the business behind him was a movie theater. He settled back in it to face Troy.

“No, it was just a coincidence.”

“I was thinking about going to see one. There is a new one about pirates.”

“Pirates again? What is it with everyone and pirates?”

“Well, our ranger suits do look like pirates.”

“What? They look nothing like pirates and I bet Divatox never dressed like that.”

Troy chuckled and smiled, “C’mon, go see the movie with me. It will make a lot more sense after that. I’ll even pay. Don’t worry, Gosei didn’t get why we all started making pirate jokes at first either.”

“Alright, but if I don’t get it after the movie then you are going to have to explain this to me.”

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
